Happy kai?
by Hessefan
Summary: No duda en afirmar que son verdaderos "nakama". Y los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas al decírselo en voz bajita, porque Chopper sabe que es un reno, que es un "bakemono". No debería tener amigos así, y sin embargo los tiene...


**Disclaimer**: Si One Piece me perteneciera no estaría aquí haciendo un fic u_u. Todo de Oda.

* * *

><p><em>Glosario<em> (o algo parecido):

**Happy kai?:** Es la muletilla de Doctorine, para preguntarle a sus pacientes si eran felices. Nunca lo entendí muy bien, según la explicación de un fansub tiene que ver con que en japonés es similar. Aunque _genki_ No tiene nada de parecido con Happy, y _ureshii_ menos que menos, puedo entender como que es una pregunta retórica (?) por el "kai". No sé, pero de repente pensar en ella preguntándole a Chopper "Happy kai?" me lo imaginaba al reno en esta historia asintiendo y respondiendo "Happy da!" con mucha emoción.

**Tona tona no mi:** No existe, la inventé para la historia. Viene de "tonakai", que significa reno en japonés XD. Como noté que todas las akuma son de dos "sílabas" (por decirlo de algún modo) lo dejé en "tona" y le saqué el "kai". Sería la fruta del diablo del reno (sin palabras. Son locuras de Chopper).

**Bakemono**: significa espectro o fantasma, pero los japoneses lo utilizan como un sinónimo de "monstruo" y de toda cosa rara o espeluznante. A Chopper le dicen así, y a veces también a Luffy cuando se estira.

* * *

><p><em>Esta historia es bastante suave, casi gen y friendship… todavía me cuesta hacerme a la idea, y el <em>furry_ es algo que no me convence. Espero que les guste._

* * *

><p>La gente no lo sabe, pero hay muchas cosas que le encantan más que los algodones azucarados, como el aroma del pan recién horneado que suele hacer Sanji por las mañanas; como las caricias de Nami en la barriga; los libros de aventuras que le lee Robin; la pesca desenfrenada con el capitán; la capacidad de Zoro para decir lo justo y necesario cuando necesita oírlo; la música de Brook y la compañía incomparable y divertida de Franky.<p>

No duda en afirmar que son verdaderos _nakama_. Y los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas al decírselo en voz bajita, porque Chopper sabe que es un reno, que es un _bakemono_.

No debería tener amigos así, y sin embargo los tiene, y no puede pedirle más al cielo, y no sabe cómo estar más agradecido de lo que ya está.

Con todos y cada uno de ellos pasa momentos geniales, pero sólo con Usopp esos momentos son distintos, de una manera que el doctor no sabe precisar.

Adora hacerle compañía; junto a un trozo de pan casero y un vaso de leche, mientras el tirador dibuja por simple ocio.

Ha aprendido a ser un silencioso observador del arte de su amigo. Lo contempla maravillado, no por el trabajo en sí, que es bueno, si no porque le encanta ver la concentración y devoción que Usopp pone en todo lo que hace. Se lo ve feliz, y Chopper no puede pedirle más al cielo que ver felices a sus nakama's, sin excepciones.

Y por la tarde, después del almuerzo, Usopp le regala y le bendice con una reparadora siesta. Aunque Chopper no tenga sueño, y en cambio tuviese mucha medicina por hacer… esos momentos son sagrados, son los momentos que en verdad disfruta de la compañía de los humanos. Son momentos que saben a magia.

En toda su inocencia supone que se debe a la sencilla razón de que le trae recuerdos. Recuerdos de la primera vez que sintió el calor de una frazada, de un hogar de leña y de un abrazo.

Hiruluk no vivía en un lugar espacioso, y había sólo una cama.

Cual mascota, Chopper dormía a los pies de él, después de todo no sufría el frío tanto como los humanos. Pero a mitad de la noche le encantaba colarse bajo las mantas y refugiarse en los brazos de su padre humano. Le hacía sentir seguro y querido.

Por eso supone que de todos sus nakama, con el que más le gusta estar, es con Usopp. Porque Usopp no tiene reparos, no lo echa de su hamaca cuando se pasa a mitad de la noche, porque no quiere dormir solo en la enfermería o tiene miedo; y siempre es el primero en recibirlo con los brazos abiertos cuando vuelve al Thousand Sunny. Y a Chopper le encanta estar entre los brazos del tirador. Se siente seguro y querido.

— ¿Qué pasa, Chopper? ¿Por qué lloras?—le pregunta, más curioso que preocupado, porque pese a las lágrimas, Chopper le sonríe con afecto.

El reno se acurruca más junto a él, aunque en la litera hay lugar de sobra y no tiene necesidad de pegarse tanto.

—Es que… es que… —Ni siquiera él tiene muy en claro por qué se siente así—me acabo de dar cuenta de que los dos… —murmura, extendiendo la pezuña para tocar delicadamente el rostro de su amigo— ¡Los dos tenemos narices raras! —Explica con vehemencia—Tú nariz, para ser la nariz de un humano; mi nariz, para ser la nariz de un reno.

Usopp abre más los ojos y estalla en carcajadas.

—Es cierto, pero… —frunce el ceño, confundido— ¿es razón para llorar?

Ahora es Chopper el que ríe con ganas. No, no es razón para llorar, pero tampoco está mal, ¿cierto? No tiene nada de malo hacerlo… es decir: llorar.

—Eh, Usopp… —Lo llama cuando nota que su amigo está por quedarse dormido.

— ¿Sí? —corresponde, somnoliento y sin abrir los ojos.

Pero Chopper no sabe cómo decir lo que recientemente ha descubierto, así que con torpeza, continúa.

— ¡Si algún día encuentro una _tona tona no mi_…! —silencia de golpe, no muy seguro de preguntarlo. — ¿La… la querrías?

— ¿A qué viene eso? —pregunta azorado, abriendo los ojos de nuevo. Pero le regala una sonrisa y lo que en ese momento el doctor parece necesitar escuchar—Claro, Chopper… si algún día la encuentras, avísame.

Chopper estalla en llanto silencioso. Había momentos en que lamentaba no ser humano por completo, pero quizás, si Usopp comía una fruta del diablo —al igual que él cuando sólo era un reno—, todo sería distinto. Podría tener a un "igual", a un nakama distinto. ¡Sin despreciar a sus nakama's humanos! Pero…

—Estás raro, Chopper… —musita el tirador antes de quedarse dormido o mejor dicho, de comenzar a dormitar.

El mentado parpadea y de sus ojos cuelgan unas pequeñas lágrimas que se pierden en su tupido pelaje, pelaje que ha crecido con los años. Ya no siente ganas de llorar, así que se reconforta en el pecho de su amigo humano.

Lanza un bostezo y antes de quedarse dormido alcanza a susurrarle.

—Después de la siesta, Usopp… cuéntame una historia, ¿sí?…

—Claro, te contaré la historia de cómo logré hacer que un rey marino me llevara a casa en su lomo, cuando naufragué en mi barco después de volver de una isla a la que había liberado de unos gigantes…

— ¡¿En serio? —pregunta entusiasmado. Adora las historias de Usopp, son tan increíbles. Lo admira, y Usopp lo sabe.

—Tenía cinco años en ese entonces y…

Parecía ser que ninguno de los dos quería permitirle al sueño vencer. No supieron quién de los dos se quedó dormido primero, si Usopp mientras contaba la historia o Chopper escuchándola.

No importa, lo bueno es que al despertar, Chopper sabe que el otro estará ahí, a su lado. Y no puede pedirle nada más al cielo.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Y con esta viñeta se termina el 10pairings *llora*, aunque la 10 en realidad es Zoro, pero tengo que terminar antes Trébol de tres hojas.<em>

_Es un poco cruel, vale destacar, ya que da algo de tristeza saber que Chopper es único en su especie. Aunque él varias veces dejó en claro que no siente ningún tipo de interés por las mujeres humanas, ¿alguna rena (?) lo querrá? Por eso de que es casi humano y tiene la nariz azul… triste, ciertamente._

_Pero bueno, debe haber por ahí alguna _tona tona no mi_, ¿no? XD Igual que quede claro que en esta viñeta Chopper es feliz, tan feliz que el tontuelo llora._

_Es todo, muchas gracias por leer :) Se viene Sanji XD, es decir, se viene una tanda de fics de Sanji, supongo, porque es el nuevo personaje que pienso pedir en 10pairings._

_17 de junio de 2011_

_Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


End file.
